The two unsolvable problems of civilization are the Global Warming and the high price of oil. This process deals and reduces both of these problems. We used one process to solve or control the other process. The Global Warming pollutant, carbon dioxide, is converted into oil. It is the same process nature uses to create oil, but instead of taking thousands of year to produce a barrel of oil, this process produces a barrel of oil in one day. This oil may be refined in a conventional petroleum refinery into; gasoline, biodiesel fuel, jet fuel, and/or ethanol. The process will produce oil for approximately US$15.00 per barrel, gasoline for US$1.50 a gallon and Biodiesel for US$1.25 a gallon. A profit of 10¢ per gallon equals $35 billion profits annually. It pays to recover the pollutant carbon dioxide. The carbon dioxide is more valuable than the produced electricity.
The process takes the element carbon and converts it to oil. Instead of taking thousands of years to do this, the process does it in one day. The oil is a renewable energy resource, with unlimited production capacity. The process produces more energy than it consumes to manufacture. It is a co-product plant; it produces oil and electricity. We elected to use coal as our feed stocks for the carbon, because of its low cost, the large reserves of coal, and because it, carbon dioxide (the carbon source), is a pollutant.
It is much easier to store the liquid oil than the gaseous or liquid carbon dioxide. The current art of storing the gaseous carbon dioxide in the earth's ground is good, but there is much more carbon dioxide to store than the average person understands. Once the oil is produced it condenses the gaseous carbon dioxide by approximately 30 to 1 ratio. In other words we have less carbon dioxide to store as a liquid. The oil may be stored in multiple tank farms, underground caves, caverns, salt mines, man-made reservoirs, and artificial lakes.
A by-product of our technology is electrical power. Our power plants are different than the current industries. Our purification is done prior to combustion. We have no coal purification train; precipitators, selective catalytic reduction (SCRs) units, sulfur scrubbers, or re-heaters. We even recover the stack gas water for use in our process. The smokestack may become obsolete. This reduces a 600 Mega Watts's electrical (MWe) power plant's construction cost by approximately US$500,000,000.00 (five hundred million dollars). The oil profits from sales increase the business' bottom line. It was our primary design goal to use all by-products of the facility.
Flue gas is converted into fuel oil, gasoline, biodiesel fuel, jet fuel, methane and/or ethanol. This project will provide a renewable domestic energy source for the United States future energy needs by an environmentally acceptable use of a coal-based fuel. It is a new fuel form, which has been both chemically and physically altered to reduce the emissions of sulfur dioxide (SO2), oxides of sulfur (SOxs), and the oxides of nitrogen (NOxs). The technology will work both on a low rank and a high rank coal. It is a coal cleaning/upgrading process which produces a refined fuel that may be used either to produce electricity or an environmentally benign fuel for transportation. This technology will increase the existing power plants thermal efficiency (coal pile to bus bar) by up to 100%. The process will extend our coal reserves out to 300 to 400 years. And lastly, it will produce approximately a 100% reduction in carbon dioxide emissions.
“COKING & GASIFICATION”—The indirect benefit of the Capture Carbon and Storage (CCS) Process is the renewable production of environmentally benign fuels. The fuels can be placed into storage or used as an environmentally benign fuel. The technology produces six types of fuel as follows:                1.) Biofuels        2.) SNG—Methane        3.) Syngas—Hydrogen plus Carbon monoxide        4.) Hydrogen        5.) Electricity        6.) SNG for the internal combustion engineThe renewable Biofuels consists of the following:        1.) Gasoline        2.) Biodiesel        3.) Jet Fuel        4.) Ethanol        
The SNG fuel can be used as a substitute for natural gas in existing pipelines. The Hydrogen is a benign fuel, which may be used in the transportation industry for airplanes, trains, industrial trucks and automobile transportation. The electricity is a fuel for electric motor cars, which the source fuel will not be from a polluting coal, fired power plant. It is not a coal fired electric motor. The electric motor is 95% efficient while the internal combustion engine is only 45% efficient.
The retail price for fuel products will be reduced for the public sector. The CCS Process will revolutionize the Petro-Chemical Industry, and the United States will become the biggest producer of oil in the world. The oil produced by the CCS Process is more profitable then the electricity produced in the power plant.
It is apparent that the vast coal reserves in the United States must be utilized. The CCS Process can convert these large coal reserves into oil and high BTU, 970, sulfurs free Substitute (synthetic) Natural Gas, SNG. To convert coal into environmentally benign fuel hydrogen, it requires a complete rework of the basic coal structure as we know it. Both the gasification process and the hydrogen process are commercially proven technology. Gasification is the chemical process used to change solid coal into a gas and remove the undesirable elements; sulfur, carbon dioxide, coal—tars, and phenols, etc. Gasification is not a complete combustion process (100%), because the carbon and hydrogen must be saved. There are three types of fuels; carbon, hydrogen, and sulfur. Gasification smolders the coal just below the combustion point of the carbon in an inert atmosphere of water vapor, steam. This is an endothermic reaction, which means the coal is absorbing heat. If it was complete combustion of the coal, it would be an exothermic reaction, and the coal would produce heat. To maintain the coal at gasification temperature, a small amount of oxygen from a cryogenic air separation plant is added to the steam, which causes partial combustion of the coal, and carbon monoxide (CO) is produced. Carbon monoxide is produced from the incomplete combustion of carbon while carbon dioxide (CO2) is the complete combustion of carbon.
Incomplete Combustion 2C+O2=2CO+4,347 BTUs per LB. of carbon
Complete Combustion C+O2=CO2+14,093 BTUs per LB. of carbon
The Carburated Water Gas produces a typical fuel gas analysis from coal gasification as follows:
H2Hydrogen34.0% V CH4Methane15.5% V C2H4Ethylene4.7% VCOCarbon Monoxide32.0% V CO2Carbon Dioxide4.3% VN2Nitrogen6.5% VO2Oxygen0.7% VC6H6Benzene2.3% VTotal:100.0% V The Nitrogen (N2) is an inert gas and is carried through the gasification process. The Oxygen (O2) part of the air is an oxidizer and the presence of oxygen in the flue gas signifies incomplete combustion. All the remaining gases are fuels either hydrogen or hydrocarbons.
It is our goal to produce carbon dioxide for oil production, and hydrogen for a benign fuel for combustion in a power plant's boilers to produce electricity. The oil has more monetary value than the electricity. This process is relatively simple to accomplish.
The hydrogen gas conditioning train consists of the following stages:                1. gas quench        2. water-gas shift        3. gas cooling        4; acid gas removal        5. Methanation        6. steam reforming methane        7. Carbon monoxide removalGasification is proven commercial technology to produce methane, natural gas, from coal. This process is used for the generation of biogenous substitute natural gas (SNG), which can be feed into the existing pipe grid. The CCS Process converts methane into hydrogen using commercially proven hydrogen gas technology plus steam reforming methane to convert the methane to hydrogen. The gas industry is currently successfully converting 18,000 tons of coal per day into SNG at one production facility. The CCS Process will convert approximately 17,000 tons per day of coal into hydrogen gas and lipid oil.        
When we talk of the production of biogenous natural gas substitute SNG gas, we discuss the 3 to 1 ratio, but what we are actually saying is that to produce substitute natural gas (SNG), in the total crude gas stream, 3 volumes of Hydrogen (H2) to 1 volume of carbon monoxide (CO) is require.
To produce SNG—Methane (CH4) in the Methanation Unit the chemical formula is CO+3H2>CH4+H2O. This formula says it takes 3 volumes of H2+1 Volume of CO to produce 1 volume of CH4, a 3 to 1 ratio.
Therefore, we by-pass the Shift Conversion unit with approximately 50% of the crude gas stream which means we have extra CO to convert to SNG (CH4) in the Methanation Unit, for a 3 to 1 ratio.
The 32.0% V of carbon monoxide is shifted to carbon dioxide and hydrogen in a shift converter, a catalytic process whereby carbon monoxide and steam are converted to carbon dioxide and hydrogen by the overall chemical reaction as follows.CO+H2O>CO2+H2 The H2 to CO2 ratio in the crude gas must be raised to at least 3 to 1 by Volume.CO+3H2>CH4+H2OThen the acid gas (carbon dioxide) is removed by a physical separation process using a liquid menthol solution.                1. In the first step, Hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and carbonyl sulfide (COS) are absorbed. This provides a sulfur free (less than 0.2 ppm) Methanation feed gas.        2. In the second step, the Methanation gas is upgraded to SNG quality by the simultaneous absorption of CO2 and water.Now all the hydrocarbons must be converted to a high grade of methane plus water. Methanation is used to accomplish this conversion. The hydrocarbons are passed over a catalyst bed of nickel, which rearranges all the hydrogen molecules and carbon molecules to form a high-grade methane gas (CH4). The conversion of the high-grade methane to hydrogen is directly produced by steam reforming of the methane gas.        
The gasification of coal is the process of the removal of the carbon dioxide, and the manipulation of the hydrocarbons thereby, producing a high quality benign hydrogen fuel by steam reforming of the methane. Therefore, hydrogen fuel is clean coal!
The main objective of the gasification process is to produce Hydrogen (H2) gas to burn in the boiler of a coal fired power plant and the capture of carbon dioxide to convert to biofuels. Hydrogen is an environmentally benign fuel and produces water vapor upon combustion. Prior technology on this scale facility is very limited. These larger facilities produced SNG and Syngas, which is hydrogen plus carbon monoxide. Carbon monoxide (CO) is a low-grade fuel and when produces carbon dioxide plus heat burned. The carbon monoxide is shifted to carbon dioxide and removed by a Pressure Swing Absorption (PSA) unit. The CCS Process emits no carbon dioxide into the atmosphere.
To convert coal into an environmentally benign fuel, hydrogen, requires a complete rework of basic coal as we know it. Pressure gasification is a thermo-chemical process used to change solid coal into a gas and remove the undesirable elements; sulfur, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, coal tars, and etc. The simple act of combustion gasified the solid coal into its final products of combustion—carbon dioxide, water vapor, and sulfur dioxide. Gasification is not a combustion process, because the carbon and hydrogen must be saved. It is a partial oxidation (combustion) process, which provides the heat, 2,200° F., for the thermo-chemical reaction. There are three types of fuel; carbon, hydrogen, and sulfur. Gasification simmers the coal just below the combustion point of the carbon in an inert atmosphere of water vapor, high-pressure steam. This is an endothermic reaction, which means the coal is absorbing heat. The heat supplied from the partial oxidation reaction maintains the overall gasification heat balance. If it was the combustion of coal, it would be an exothermic reaction, and the fuel would produce heat. To maintain the coal at gasification temperature, a small amount of oxygen is added to the steam, which causes incomplete combustion of the coal, carbon monoxide (CO) is produced. Carbon monoxide is an incomplete combustion of carbon while carbon dioxide (CO2) is complete combustion of carbon. Typically a gasifier requires 0.3 kg O2 to 0.5 kg O2 per kg of dry ash free coal.
Incomplete Combustion 2C+O2=2CO+4,347 BTUs per LB. of carbon
Complete Combustion C+O2=CO2+14,093 BTUs per LB. of carbon    1. COKING:—The combustion of coal to produce coke is actually a heating type, oven, combustion. The coal is indirectly heated in the absence of air, which produces coke, 100% carbon (C), plus Hydrogen (H2) Gas.    2. WATER GAS:—This is what we call a Gasification Process. The gas produced by passing steam through a hot bed of coal is known as water gas. The coal combines with the steam to form hydrogen (H2) and carbon monoxide (CO). This is not a combustion process, but a partial oxidation process. Heat is added to the coal by adding a controlled amount of oxygen (O2) to elevate the coal's temperature to allow the chemical reaction to occur. It is an endothermic reaction, or the coal bed absorbs the heat.    3. PRODUCER GAS:—When coal is burned with a deficiency of air and a controlled amount of moisture (steam), producer gas is obtained. This is a controlled combustion process known as a carbon monoxide (CO) generator. It is an incomplete combustion process, which is shown by the production of carbon monoxide (CO) gas. It has a low heating value, because of the high nitrogen content from the controlled combustion process' air.
Gasification can be a one (1) stage process or a two (2) stage process. The patent application explanation will be for a two (2) stage gasification process, which contains the 1st stage of the coke process and a 2nd stage of carbureted water gas. The process produces 57.4% Volume hydrogen from the coking process, 1st stage, and 34.0% Volume hydrogen by the carbureted water gas, 2nd stage. A (1) stage gasification process can be used for carbon dioxide recovery and hydrogen production. Any of the present gasification processes may be used. A coke process is not used. They are as follows: water gas, carbureted water gas, producer gas, blast furnace gas (lean or rich), coke oven gas, or Lurgi Gas or all other gasification gases. A single stage process will produce only 2.4% Volume to 34.0% Volume of hydrogen depending on the gasification process used.
The Carbureted Water Gas Process produces a typical fuel gas analysis from coal gasification as follows:
H2Hydrogen34.0% V CH4Methane15.5% V C2H4Ethylene4.7% VCOCarbon Monoxide32.0% V CO2Carbon Dioxide4.3% VN2Nitrogen6.5% VO2Oxygen0.7% VC6H6Benzene2.3% VTotal:100.0% V The Nitrogen (N2) is a byproduct of air combustion. It is an inert gas and is carried through the gasification process. The Oxygen (O2) part of the air is an oxidizer and the presence of oxygen in the flue gas signifies incomplete combustion. All the remaining gases are fuels either hydrogen or hydrocarbons.
It is our goal to produce carbon dioxide for oil production, and hydrogen for a benign fuel for combustion in the power plant's boilers to produce electricity. This is relatively simple to accomplish. The hydrogen gas conditioning train consists of the following stages:                1. gas quench        2. water-gas shift        3. gas cooling        4. acid gas removal        5. Methanation        6. steam reforming methane        7. carbon monoxide removalGasification is proven commercial technology to produce methane, substitute natural gas (SNG), from coal. This process is used for the generation of biogenous substitute natural gas (SNG), which can be feed into the existing pipe grid. The CCS Process converts methane into hydrogen using proven gas technology plus steam reforming methane to convert the methane to hydrogen. The gas industry is currently successfully converting 18,000 tons of coal per day into SNG at one production facility. The CCS Process will convert 17,000 tons per day of coal into hydrogen gas and lipid oil. The 32.0% V of carbon monoxide is oxidized to carbon dioxide in a catalytic converter. Then the 36.3% V of carbon dioxide (acid gas) is removed by a physical separation process using a liquid methanol solution. Now all the hydrocarbons must be converted to a high grade of methane. Methanation is used to accomplish this conversion. Methanation is a physical chemical process to generate methane, substitute natural gas, from a mixture of various hydrocarbon gases. The hydrocarbon is passed over a catalyst bed (nickel type), which rearranges all the hydrogen molecules and carbon molecules to form a high grade methane gas (CH4).        
When we talk of the production of a biogenous natural gas substitute (SNG gas), we discuss the 3 to 1 ratio, but what are we actually saying is to produce substitute natural gas (SNG), in the total crude gas stream, 3 volumes of Hydrogen (H2) to 1 volume of carbon monoxide (CO) is require, or the conversion to methane will not work.
To produce SNG—Methane (CH4) in the Methanation Unit the chemical formula is CO+3H2>CH4+H2O. This formula says it takes 3 volumes of H2+1 Volume of CO to produce 1 volume of CH4, a 3 to 1 ratio.
In the gas shift conversion to 100% CO2, we are converting the CO to CO2. Then we remove the CO2 in the acid gas removal tower. Therefore we would not have any CO left for the Methanation unit and we could not make SNG—Methane (CH4). We must not convert all the CO or CO2. Therefore, as a correction, we do not want to remove the entire CO as CO2 in the acid gas removal unit, but only approximately 50%. This is done by by-passing 50% of the crude gas stream around the Shift Conversion Unit via the by-pass.
Therefore, we by-pass the Shift Conversion unit with approximately 50% of the crude gas stream which means we have extra CO to convert to SNG (CH4) in the Methanation Unit, for a 3 to 1 ratio. The conversion of the high grade methane to hydrogen and carbon monoxide, Syngas, is directly produced by steam reforming of methane.
The gasification of coal is the removal of the carbon and the manipulation of the hydrocarbons thereby, producing a benign hydrogen fuel. Therefore, hydrogen fuel is clean coal!
The oil conversion is accomplished by Biomass Technology. Mass cultures of microalgae will convert sunlight, water, and carbon dioxide into fuel by photosynthetic fixation of the carbon dioxide. Microalgae can produce raw feed stock in large volumes which is a basic prerequisite in mass fuel production
Or as an alternative, we will produce ethanol to be used for transportation. Ethanol is ethyl alcohol; which is a colorless, limpid, volatile liquid used as a fuel for internal combustion engines or in alcoholic beverages. In 1988, gasoline and diesel fuels accounted for 42% of the energy consumed in the United States. This petroleum also contributed more than $40 billion dollars to the trade deficit.
Ethanol is NOT an environmentally benign fuel, because it produces carbon dioxide at the exhaust pipe, which is now a Government pollutant. However, it does not produce smog when burned. However, the ethanol produced by the CCS Process does not produce carbon dioxide at the exhaust pipe. The carbon dioxide is produced by the displacement method, captured from a coal plant. You cannot count the carbon dioxide twice, only onceC2H5OH+302→2CO2+3H2O+13,161 BTUs
All current Ethanol produced by corn and the like fermentation is a pollutant, because it produces carbon dioxide. Ethanol fuel contributes to the global warming and is a pollutant. The Ethanol produces non-pollutant carbon dioxide and water. It meets all requirements of the public law #101-549, “The 1990 Clean Air Act Amendment”. In fact, it surpasses all requirements of the “Clean Air Act”. Since the ethanol fuel was produced from carbon dioxide, which was vented into the atmosphere, all pollutants are eliminated—including the carbon dioxide emissions. This carbon dioxide may be stored in the Earth's atmosphere.
A coal fired power plants (with a rating of approximately 600 Mega Watts of electricity (MWe) pollution emissions can be converted into oil in an oil field producing over 14 million barrels of oil per year. Therefore, since there are approximately 1,200 coal fired generation plants (600 Mega Watts) in the United States, a potential exists of producing in excess of 16.8 billion barrels of oil a year; a total of 688 billion gallons of oil to be refined into gasoline, diesel fuel or jet fuel. More important we reduce the carbon dioxide emissions by approximately 50%.
The United States current market-place for petroleum products (approximately) is as follows: 1) Gasoline—145 billion gallons per year, 2) Diesel Fuel—100 billion gallons (est.) per year, and Jet Fuel—94 billion gallons per year for a total of 339 billion gallons of fuel. It becomes obvious that the United States needs to build more coal fired power plants. Banning coal power plants is not a solution! We need to build coal fired power plants to balance the basic equation for supply and demand; supply of 688 billion gallons per power plant and a demand of 339 billion gallons. This is the key to regulating the growth of coal fired power plant. The United States of America must use it greatest resource; coal!
COSTS:—The current Industry's cost to remove SO2 by scrubbing is approximately $1.00 per million BTUs. The actual cost for CO2 reduction to the utility customer would be a credit of approximately $00.0143 per KWH, because the CCS Process costs for SO2, NOxs and waste reduction are less per million BTUs when compared to current emissions technology costs.
The environmental benefits of gasification stem from the capability to achieve extremely low SOx, NOx, and particulate emissions from burning coal-derived gases. Sulfur in coal, for example, emerges as hydrogen sulfide and can be captured by processes presently used in the chemical industry. The capability to produce electricity, hydrogen, chemicals, or various oil combinations while eliminating nearly all air pollutants and potentially greenhouse gas emissions makes coal gasification one of the most promising technologies for energy plants of the future. The oil production eliminates all the coal gasification inefficiencies. More coal is burnt which produces more oil. The oil is worth more than the electricity. The CCS Process is a co-product plant producing electricity and oil.
This is a renewable energy resource, which will create oil plantations in the country side of the United States. The oil will be grown in oil paddies. It is a micro algae biomass process using a feed stock of carbon dioxide. Ethanol requires corn as its feed stock. This corn grows on farmland and one acre of land will produce approximately two (2) barrels of ethanol per year with one growing season. However, this same acre of farm land will produce approximately 1,450 barrels of oil per year. There is no comparison between corn Ethanol and the micro algae renewable oil. Ethanol requires more energy in its production than from corn Ethanol's energy output. The micro algae oil produces more energy than it takes to produce the oil.
CCS ethanol produces no pollutants at the exhaust pipe. It is an environmentally benign fuel. Also, gasoline produced from the algae process has no carbon foot print at the exhaust pipe, because it is made by a displacement process. The carbon dioxide was secured from the power plant's carbon dioxide emissions. Therefore, the auto has produced power with the power plant's carbon dioxide. You can't count the carbon dioxide emissions twice. There are two (2) biomass processes one with corn and the likes, and the other, algae with carbon dioxide as the feed stock, and it is obvious that the micro-algae process has a significantly higher oil yield rate and it produces no pollutants.
The oil's production facility will encompass a: 1) Fuel production facility or (coal gasification plant), 2) Carbon dioxide recovery facility, 3) Oil plantation, 4) Oil extraction facility, 3) CO2 liquid storage facility (tank farm), and 4) Hydrogen fuel distribution facility (pipeline).